Jenny
Jenny is just straight up terrifying. They're an "entity" on roblox - a myth who is not in possession of a real roblox account. She was first sighted in Robloxian Highschool. I was simply in the school, while a student was abnormally wide while they were half the height of us. They were so wide they could barely fit in doors. The nametag was "Jenny" and I didn't think much of it until Art. She drew something horrific - a realistic character on fire. Each day, the character was different - but it was always one of us. Then, the next day, the character she drew leaves mysteriously - always at the same time - 5:00 AM. One day, I was the character and I found out the disturbing secrets of this "Jenny" student. The next day at 5:00 AM, I was very worried. I was uneasy and tense. Suddenly, I got teleported to a new game - "The fire and the flames". Each character who she drew was on a seat gathered around a flame, with leather straps holding the character down. Every time the player count hit 5, the player who has been in the game the longest is freed, and Jenny then picks them up while lighting a torch on fire. She goes to a mysterious rectangular hole, touches the end of the torch that isn't burning to the character, then drops them in after saying "Farewell, hehehehehe" in a witch-like voice. Eventually my time came. She picked me up, and dropped me in. There was a ton of flames and touching them uninstalled hal.dll in system32 from your computer. Unfortunately, I touched the flames. The game automatically reboots your computer. And so, I had to get out the windows CD as the computer refused to boot due to hal.dll being missing. Eventually after you get the dll back (IF you do), Roblox will pop up in an XP-like window on windows vista+, and in a 3.1 style in windows 95+. It will play a short game which is an animation of your computer falling into a pit of lava with you (your real self) watching. I noticed the webcam was on, so I taped it shut. It still had me, probably because it had downloaded what I looked like. Suddenly, Jenny walked into the room and took out a burning computer. It would not boot up. Then, the animation would end with the words "This will happen". I was pretty terrified already. However, the background just deformed and eventually reformed to show Jenny's face. I forgot to mention what Jenny looks like. Jenny was blue with an alien antenna hat. She was a 2.0 and had simple a simple shirt that said "UFO - Unobtainable Floating Obsidian" and a Minecraft obsidian block flying in the sky in a Minecraft world. The pants were generic green pants. The animation will close 5 seconds after ending with it taking you to your avatar screen. Your character becomes a normal-sized version of Jenny except with a shirt saying "I SURVIVED JENNY AND THIS AVATAR IS PROOF". Then, 5 days later, the items are replaced with bacon hairs. Jenny is a very bizzare roblox entity and I'm happy to share this with you. Category:Roblox Category:Finished Category:Entities Category:Medium-Short